Arise From the Ashes
by TrekChronicles
Summary: Vulcan's have colonized a new world. All seems to be going well until; things begin to happen to this new Colony as someone tries to bring about the extinction of the Vulcan Race. I don't own or plan to own these characters Star Trek does Please Review!
1. Prologue

**AN: This story will contain alot of elements from various sources. Glimpses from each of the shows. In involves broken timelines, and how fate goes about repairing them. The root of it is a love story, but it will also have a mystery that must be solved before Spock truly becomes the last Vulcan alive. **

_STARDATE 2249.62__Uzh Ah'rak__ flourishes; it was so named in the honor of our lost home world. Like my home world, __Uzh Ah'rak__ is a desert world, though this world has an increased water supply and the air is not as thin or hot. The first settlement lies along the banks of a flowing river, in the more habitable southern hemisphere. Twenty-three kilometers to the west are hot springs surrounded by jagged cliffs that remind me of the home world. This mountain range, appropriately named __Dah-sfek-kunel-zehl,__ creates a crescent shape around the colony. Its northern arc contains a mine where large deposits of Pergium were found, thus giving the colony a large supply of energy. Beyond the mountains are the remnants of a natural forest area. Large trees, in some cases, twice the size of the Sequoia's on Earth. The branching structure, however, is closer to that of the Risan D'Shara tree. A great inland sea is to the east, the green thick waters remind me of the Ocean World of Legara IV. They are near boiling and have a particularly abysmal aroma. Though the mineral contain within it will make the sea a valued resource in time. Natural underground springs have been found to the south and the land above them is extremely fertile. Members of the nobler clans have been given vast amounts of land to cultivate. With farms developing to engineer food sources that meet the dietary requirements of Vulcaniods._

_The Federation could have easily turned it back on the last of the Vulcans. Instead, mostly due to the efforts of United Earth they have stepped forward. In a matter of three months the first settlement, Shi'Masu had industry, farms, a university, and government offices.__Uzh Ah'rak__ has had its first birth today, to the Vulcan Priestess T'Lar. She named the infant T'Rea, thus, beginning, the population of __Uzh Ah'rak__.__Uzh Ah'rak__ 's male population currently out ways the female population 2.87:1. It will prove dangerous to those unbonded males as they enter their cycle of pon farr. Fortunately, I myself am past the age of pon farr._

I find myself in a fascinating position, as being both a great-nephew to T'Pau, as well as her elder--by more than three decades. I am the oldest known Vulcan, thus ironically making me an elder. In the Vulcan culture this fact carries substantial weight and responsibility.

The pleas, I have made to the Romulan Senate have not fallen on death ears. It has been exactly two weeks since Vulcans and Romulans begin a new page in our history. Ten ships, which included the Enterprise, delivered two thousand Romulans, consisting of 1646 females and 354 males. Their specialties range from agronomy, linguistics, structural engineering, to xenology.

~-~

Spock sat as his desk and closed the log. He stood and walked to the window, looking out at the oasis that was now the capital of a new world. Of all his achievements, this...this was the culmination of them. The one, he took the most pride in.

The lines of distinction lightened a bit as the hint of a smile graced his features. He was struck by the irony, how these colonists were like those of his mother's world's past. They too were settlers in a strange land, seeking to bring the best of their old world with them. Unlike the American colonials, his people didn't leave for reasons of want, they left for reasons of need--Vulcan was no more.

He stood gazing out at the city below him. Less than six months ago, the land that stretched out before him along the river Vrel Pilash, was nothing more than a desert oasis. It was the most fertile ground on all of Uzh Ah'rak. It took three months for five thousand volunteers from United Earth to build the city as it was now. Ironic, how despite, Vulcan's distaste for humanity, it was Earth who has become there largest and most vocal defender. When instead, Humans--like the Tellarites and Andorians--could have thrown them to the wolves.

A small metropolis had emerged, complete with a hospital, a university, a shrine and temple, and dwellings. It also had a museum, where artifacts, that had been taken off Vulcan, prior to its destruction, were housed. In addition, there was a zoo of sorts, along the western edge of the city; it housed native Vulcan wildlife that had been collected from Zoos across the Federation.

Along the southern most boarders of Shi'Masu was a commune with dorms that houses the two thousand Romulans. These Romulans were the offspring of Vulcan and Human captive. It was appalling to discover, the Romulans had experimented in xenogentics on the captured humans since the late 22nd century. The compound itself was guarded and there were areas on the colony they had no access to. Spock could only hope in time the need for this measure would be eradicated. Thus far, the Romulans had preformed their duties to the colony admirably.

The other well guarded location was a Pergium mine about 10 kilometers to the north. Pergium's valuable use as an energy source, made it a highly caught after commodity, by pirates.

Outside the city, there were a large number of farms that raised fruits and vegetables to livestock for the production of clothing. The colony of now fourteen thousand was for the most part self sustaining.

Spock was deep in thought when a knock sounded at his door. It took him a few seconds to acknowledge the sound and say, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Sarek. Spock couldn't help but notice the look on Sarek's face. It was a look he never saw in his timeline's father. Vulcan's of course, mourned, it was just Vulcans did not wear their grief on their face--at least the Sarek he knew did not. Added to the fact, this Sarek was more at ease to express his emotion, verbally. "I find myself in need of your assistance Selek."

Sarek used the name Spock had settled on. A name he had also used years ago, when he had traveled back in time. It had been almost comforting to see familiarity in this Sarek's eyes at the name. It could only mean, even in this time, Spock had traveled back to the time of his Kahs Wan. It was almost comforting, to know, his younger self would be able to see his mother again, in the future.

Spock waved an aged hand to a chair, motioning Sarek to take a seat. "Of course Sarek, come in, might I offer you a glass of Saya?" He moved to a table were various bottles sat. With a slight tremor, he picked up a bottle containing a thick green liquid. It was made from a fruit native to this planet; one that resembled the Terran avocado yet has the bitter taste of a Limon.

Sarek nodded, as Spock poured two glasses of the thick beverage. "I find myself in need of talking to someone. T'Pau, it seems has death ears." He took the glass of the fragrant liquid.

How many times in his own past, and dealings with T'Pau had he come to the same summation? Spock took his glass and returned to his desk, taking a seat. "How might I offer assistance?"

Sarek did the one thing that caught Spock off guard, he sighed and frowned. Though, he ignored it, reminding himself, this Sarek's future had been altered because of his failures. How did one repair a tragedy such as that? There was no way to logical way rise up the dead, though both Terran and Vulcan had myths of such events happening.

"I have been told my new bond mate has been selected, a Romulan female named D'Rah. Yet she will not allow myself of T'Pau to touch her mind." Being Sarek was the eldest, well second eldest male, to the house of Surak, it was important the lineage be preserved.

Spock knew of this female. He had personally, reviewed the files on each of the Romulans who would come to live among them. Her dossier was rather remarkable, she was a scientist well schooled in the studies of Xenogenetics--something the Vulcan colony was sorely lacking at present.

He did not understand Sarek's unwillingness to honor his agreement to aid in populating the colony. It was illogical not to do, what they all had agreed to do. He, himself had chosen, ironically, T'Pring; Stonn had died with Vulcan. In this timeline, his younger self had discovered T'Pring's betrayal, causing him to seek annulment. No doubt, Uhura had played a role in that.

Upon, selecting her, he had a flash of his father Sarek, and the choice he made at closely the same age to marry a twenty-five year old Perrin. T'Pring was only twenty-four. His mother would have told him, he was his father's son.

Unlike, his father--who had loved Perrin, almost as much as he loved his mother—Spock took T'Pring as an act of what humans termed payback. Theirs was a relationship of biological necessity, not on of exchanging of minds. Simple biological motives had left her pregnant with his seed—a daughter, he would name Amanda.

He thought a moment of his other children, and his wife--who in this time line was not even born yet. Life was full of possibilities, and he choose to believe, his younger self would one day come across the young Vulcan/Romulan hybrid, named Saavik.

Spock shook his head, clearing his mind of his own thoughts. Sarek watched him with concern. He reassured him he was fine, "With age come ghosts from the past. Now, your problem, I find no logic in your request. We all must do what is the best for our common future. Vulcan is not just a planet; it is a way of life that must be followed and persevered."

How familiar those very words were. They had been spoken by his father, when he dared to question his betrothal to T'Pring 150 years ago. Now it was he who had to make demands on an unwilling person. Still did this Sarek deserve to pay for his father's shortcomings? "Forgive the mind of an old man. Allow me to meditate on this. Shall we meet for the morning meal so that we may speak of this again with logic as a guide?"

Sarek nodded and stood up from the seat Selek had offered, heading to the door. "That would be acceptable."

Spock nodded and rose as well, walking to the door, his mother's words to Sarek filled his mind, _'promise me you will remarry...promise me_'. "Sarek, if it is your feeling you would be betraying M...Amanda's memory, consider this, she would not wish you to be alone. She loved you and wished only for your happiness."

Sarek looked at Selek, whose strange words for a Vulcan spoke of emotion. Perhaps, Selek was developing early Bendii Syndrome. "I too will meditate, using your words as a focal point."

Spock watched the man who was and wasn't his father leave.


	2. History Lessons

**AN: This chapter is designed to give a brief backstory of a few characters who will play a key role in the story itself.**

D'Rah returned to the compound ever so slightly disgusted. Ever since they left Romulus to become a part of this new planet, she had bent over backwards to behave in a Vulcan like manner. However, what T'Pau demanded of her, her honor simply would not allow it. Besides to allow such an act would give away too many secrets, it was not yet time to reveal. For now, it was best her reasons for coming here where her own.

As she poured a glass of chilled Kypra tea she thought on why, despite who her grandfather was, was the perfect choice to join those who wish to form a new union with the last of the Vulcans. She closed her eyes as she thought back on her lineage that made her an ideal candidate.

_The year was 2231 when her father, Silik had been a member of a Vulcan science team sent to investigate a binary star system, near the neutral zone. A solar flare disrupted the ship's gravitational and environmenKeras systems. Their distress call was picked up by her Uncle Keras's ship. By the time, the flag ship arrived, all but Silik was dead.__D'Rah was born nearly a year later._

Silik had suffered severe radiation burns, where the dilithium core exploded without the ship's coolant systems working. His ears, hair, and epidermis on his face were gone. Wherever, meKeras fasting had touched his skin, they where fused to it. He was in no condition to survive the long voyage back to Vulcan. Thus Keras took this son of Surak back to Romulus, to his house and had his personal healer attend to him. Even a disfigured Vulcan had a healthy ransom on his head.

It took nearly a year before Silik was well enough to begin Kerasks with Vulcan. As far as the common people of Romulus were concerned, Silik was 'the Auroto.' His misfortune was turned into a warning to those who might desire unification between their Vulcan cousins.

Keras's youngest sibling, P'Jah had taken pity on the Vulcan, seeing past his outward appearance and looking instead to his lonely heart. Though, Pon Farr affected less than one percent of the population, all Romulans knew what it was, from captured Vulcans. When it hit Silik, P'Jah willingly subjected herself to his madness.

_Because she had Silik as a father, she had abilities others didn't. As a child, her mother had thought her menKerasly ill, because she would sit in her room Kerasking to herself for hours at a time. Minds would call out to her, she could hear what they would say, and it made her dangerous. Only a handful of Romulans retained the 'curse', for those it made them feared and outcasts. It was only who she was, that allowed her to walk among the halls of the ruling house. _

_From the spot her father had been found, ships would mysteriously appear. In most cases the life forms within, would not survive. At first these 'hiccups' that spat out ships, happened regularly. It was as if there was a cut in the flesh of space and ships were the droplets of blood that came out. In time, these hiccups became more rare and farther in between.__This humanoid woman had lost her only child to something known as the Kahs Wan, her mind full of grief and anger at her loss. She was the ex-wife of a Vulcan Ambassador. D'Rah found it of great interest that it was an ex-wife; the Kerases she had been told of Vulcan's were they bonded for life. She had been enroute to Earth when the shuttle she was hit by space lightening, hurtling the long range shuttle off course and into the path of a rip in space. When it emerged on the other side, life support was failing. The next memories D'Rah encountered was of her waking on Keras's vessel.__for Keras, her uncle, the woman would be dead. Her life was spared because Keras had been captivated by her mesmerizing eyes and exquisite looks. In time, her uncle fell in love with her, and see him. When Keras life was lost, D'Rah welcomed the woman who was her aunt through both her mother and father's houses into her own home. _

Five year passed thusly, until, her aunt brought another stranger into the Praetor's house once again. This woman, had eyes the color of well aged Romulan Ale. Her hair was a mass of light brown locks that flowed to her waist. She was humanoid, and her mind was sickened with grief. Who she was, was a great mystery. Thus she was brought to D'Rah to unlock why she was the lone survivor on a ship of Vulcans.

D'Rah found her mind quite simple to read. The stranger's thought broadcasted so loudly, she had to turn them down--Silik's Katra had taught her to tune her abilities at whim.

When D'Rah shared what she saw in the woman's mind she was laughed at. The Vulcan Ambassador's wife was very much alive and well, attending a secret meeting on Risa between the Ambassador and her uncle Keras, the Praetor's youngest son. Her grandfather's personal agenda was to lure the Vulcan's into a false scence of brotherhood among their Romulan cousins.

Silik's katra had an odd familiarity with this woman. He had been in love with her, but she had fallen in love, instead with his brother. When he felt her heavy grief for his nephew, he grieved too. D'Rah's mind to grieve the loss of a cousin who was very much alive and well.

In this woman's reality, she was dead. In D'Rah's, her life was in great danger. If it hadn't been

D'Rah's mind came back to the here and now."Amanda? Are you here?" She looked towards the bathroom that adjoined their room to the room next to it.

There was no reply to the call. She must be out at the river again. She took pleasure in feeding the wildlife and reading old Terran works.


	3. Déjà Vu

**AN: I do this because, I hated how Star Trek XI saw fit to kill off a beloved character as if her life had no meaning. Those of you who followed every aspect of Trek will know what I am refering to. Those of you who don't. There was a Cartoon episode, where Spock died in the ritual of kahs wan.**

The colony had not grown so large yet Sarek could not walk from the grounds of the university to his dwelling. He had laid claim to a large section of land that ran along a small brook. Amanda would have picked his spot. The brook left the ground very fertile and the soil seemed to take the seedlings he took care to plant. As illogical as it was, his new house, was a perfect blend of Vulcan and Terran architecture.

It was mid-winter on _Uzh Ah'rak__, _and the heat was tolerable to the small group of remaining humans. He stopped to watch a group of Terrans playing what he knew to be baseball. To his amazement, there were Vulcan's with them playing. The colonists and human volunteers had little free time, but what they did, have were always spent in some form of recreation. Today, since the weather permitted, it was baseball. In the recent past he had watched as the Vulcan's taught the humans simpler moves in the ancient martial art of Suus Manha. This was something Amanda would have taken pleasure in witnessing, what she had spent her life to achieve.

As he made his way towards his house, Sarek caught sight of a woman. Her long brown hair, traced with specks of silver, cascaded down her back. She was settled on a bench along the river Vrel Piseh feeding some native birds, whose plumage resembled that of the mythical Sundweller. He watched a moment as she feed the birds. When she spoke he knew; she was one of the newly arrived Romulans. Her voice was that of a harmonic songbird. "You are the lucky ones; we are the invaders on this world. At least, this world will find peace, where my own world has none."

Sarek, being an Ambassador knew the basics of 47 languages, which included Kilngon and Romulan. Romulan had been the easiest to learn since it had so many common roots with Vulcan. Amanda had once compared it to her learning Latin and Spanish. They too were two completely different languages one providing a foothold for the other.

"It is hard to think of this new world as home. Perhaps it is such our generation never will." Sarek himself doubted he would ever have cause to 'feel at home'. His home, his world, had crumbed into a bleak nothingness, taking with it his piece of humanity.

She turned to her head as she tossed some seeds to the foul. Her eyes held almost sadness to them, their deep blue irises almost haunted. However, she was _not_ Romulan, she was Human. Her ears had a distinct roundness to the tips. "I suppose your right. All we can do is what we can to turn this into a home for our common future."

His hands clasped behind his back as he stood there. Why was a human among the Romulans, unless…no Sarek pushed the thoughts from his mind. Instead he spoke of Surak. "Surak once said..."

His words were cut off as she finished his thoughts.

Surprisingly, the quatrain was what he had intended to say, and spoken in gothic Vulcan, "The needs of the many, out way the needs of the few." She gently laughed as his eyebrow crept into his windblown brow. "I learned it a lifetime ago."

"You quote Surak well, though your inflexion is somewhat off." He commented.

It wasn't designed as an insult, but from her reaction it was taken as one. "Forgive me if Vulcan is not my native tongue. It was far more difficult than Romulan to learn." This time her worlds where spoken in English. Her inflection placed her heritage in the area of what was still known as New England, on the Northeast cost of North America. Before he could stop her, she tossed the remaining bit of her seeds onto the ground and rose from the bench. Her blue eyes blazed in a fiery of anger. "This was a mistake, my choice to come here; I should have stayed at the dorms even if I am but a servant. I'll make sure I don't bother you again, good day sir."

For the first time in years he was filled with déjà vu. He had once seen the same passion in another woman's brown eyes. Sarek noticed the tears well in her eyes. Without thought, he reached out, and touched a tear that had paused on her cheek. Segments of her life flashed in his mind, one in particular standing out the most. Her son, a Vulcan son, had been killed in attempts to complete the ritual of kahs wan. When her husband entered into pon farr shortly after, she invoked the challenge. Ultimately, she left Vulcan after obtaining dissolution of the marital bond. The shuttle she had been on, encountered a violent space storm, and somehow ended in Romulan space. It was only because she was desired by Keras her life had been spared. Not only was it spared... Sarek pulled back startled, he tripped over the bench falling into the water. He stared at her face noticing for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, "How?"

She held her hand over her mouth, not to laugh. Sarek was soaked and dripping in the muddy waters. When she regained her composer she offered a hand to help him out. Instead of grabbing it he helped himself out. "This is impossible, you are dead."

She watched as he sat on the bench and sat next to him. "I assure you I am quite alive, if I understand your meaning of the term."

A wave of uneasiness washed over him as realization hit, with a force strong enough to make him physically ill. It was her, and in her dimensional plane it was he and Spock who had died. She, unfortunately, was forever scared by this knowledge.

When the shock wore off his lips curved in the light sweep up of a smile. He realized his momentary lapse in control, but not before she saw it.

Her lips curved in a light smile of her own. "You have a handsome smile."

Was she, avoiding the subject, by changing the subject? She, in this regards, was unlike his Amanda, who almost seemed to relish arguing. "I had a momentary moment loss of control."

She looked up to the sun that was about an hour from setting. She sighed and stood up, scattering what was left of the seeds for the foul. "I should return to the commune I have to prepare evening meal."

Sarek watched as she walked away. A flash of light burst into the distant horizon, in the directions of the mines. Within seconds the ground shock violently and opened. Something had produced seismic activity. He watched as she was thrown to the ground. His own reflexes caused him to hit the ground hard.

Everywhere people scrambled to where they were the most needed, or to insure to the safety of their families.

Sarek's only priority at that moment and time became her. He could see the faint dotting of red on her forehead where her head struck a rock. Crawling to her, he checked her forehead and limbs. Once the aftershock stilled enough to walk he lifted her unconscious body with ease. She was as light as his wife. Cradling her in his arms he looked at the distance to his dwelling and to the hospiKeras, taking the path to the closer of the two.


End file.
